


The Snake In The Lion's Den

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: 8th year. It was going to be hard on everyone who returned. The school just wasn’t the same. Nothing would ever be the same again once the infamous Ronald Billius Weasley got involved with one Draco Lucius Malfoy.





	The Snake In The Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Dron fic.

Draco knew returning to Hogwarts was a risk, He hadn't always been on the side of ‘good’ during the war. He eventually made the decision to switch sides when it mattered, and he considered that to be what was important. Ron was famous now, as Harry Potter’s best friend, known to the entire Wizarding World for his role in Voldemort’s defeat. It was Hermione who convinced the remaining two thirds of the Golden trio (not including herself, of course, she was always going to go back.) to go back and retake their 7th year, making this officially their 8th year.

It was during one of his free periods that Ron noticed it, watching the crowd of students as he would survey the Quidditch pitch during a game. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted him, but instead of catching him sneering at the other students, he watched as he appeared to be cowering from them. Before the redhead even had the chance to move to find out what was going on, the blond ducked away, he was easily spotted by the larger boy as he’d recognise the silvery blond head of hair through the crowd, he followed him, determined to find out what was wrong. Something wasn’t quite right and the older boy was going to find out why. He followed the Slytherin into a deserted room within the castle and he waited for a moment, in the entry way of the quiet room, pondering. What would be the best approach? Then he heard a sniffle coming from within the depths of the room.“Malfoy?” He called out hesitantly. The sniffling didn’t stop, in fact if Ron truly thought about it, it had gotten worse, and the others breathing was starting to become laboured as if he was struggling to breathe. Ron cautiously walked towards the back of the room, stepping lightly, and sure enough there was the pompous prat he’d known as a bully, curled in on himself sobbing, looking battered and bruised and downright miserable.“Malfoy?” Ron tried again.

“What do you want, Weasley?” The Slytherin replied but instead of sounding mean, like he supposed the other would want to, he sounded dare Ron even say it, almost pathetic. Despite the elder male’s head telling him to run and leave the snivelling ferret alone in the room, he thought better of himself. Deciding to be the bigger man he took a step closer to the sobbing Slytherin.

“Malfoy, what happened?” Ron asked, kneeling so he was eye level with the now shivering boy.

“Nothing, why do you care?” The younger murmured, refusing to look at his childhood enemy. Ron sighed knowing he should leave now, but he still didn’t. There was something inside him, telling him to help the poor boy he saw before him, and if there was one thing Ronald Weasley, did it was trust his instincts. He was also known for eating everything in sight but that wasn't important right now. Having grown up with so many siblings, and with a mother like Molly, he had learnt not to ignore someone when they were in need, no matter what. Ron liked to think that his mother would be proud of him for this. Usually, he would be capable of holding a grudge the size of Diagon Alley. Ever since the war, everyone had been telling him to let go of things. And the loss of his brother had really put things into perspective.


End file.
